


In A Good Way

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Marichat May 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Mari ends up babysitting her future daughter, Marichat May 2020, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Time Travel, and accidentally reveals his identity, in which Chat gets Alix to bring a younger version of Mari into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: “You. . . . you’re my future husband?” she croaked.Because no, this couldn’t be! She was supposed to marry Adrien! There was no way she had somehow ended up falling for Chat!“Wait,” he said, eyes widening, “Bunnyx, you did grab a Marinette that already knows my identity, right? One that I’m already dating?”“Oh no, Chat, that wasn’t part of the plan,” Bunnyx said with a smirk. “All you needed was Marinette. You never asked me from what time you needed her. We do this on my terms, not yours.”Written for Day 31: Time Travel for Marichat May.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726804
Comments: 37
Kudos: 743





	In A Good Way

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Marinette decided it was time to finally catch up on the much-needed sleep she’d missed over the past week because of akumas. So she got into bed, curled up in her blankets, and was just starting to drift off when—

“Minibug!” a voice called. Her trapdoor suddenly opened, the sun glaring into Marinette’s face as a head poked through.

Without even bothering to check who it was, she groaned and turned in her bed, shoving the blanket above her face. “Go away,” she muttered. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“See?” the voice said. “I told you this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Aw, come on!” a deeper voice said. “Of course she’ll agree. We just have to wake her up.  _ Purrincess! _ Wake up!”

“Chat, no!”

“Marinette,” Chat said, poking his head through her trapdoor, “I need your help.  _ Purrty _ please?”

“So annoying,” Marinette muttered. She blinked bearily up at the superhero above her. “Chat, why in the world are you here?”

“I need to ask for a favor,” he said, and suddenly Marinette was wide awake as she realized three things.

One, Chat’s voice was  _ way _ deeper than she remembered it to be.

Two, he seemed taller and a  _ lot _ more muscular.

And three, the grin on his face was way too eager and all-knowing for it to be her kitty.

Marinette instantly shot up to her feet and pushed herself up to the balcony to see not only an older version of Chat Noir, but also Bunnyx. She gasped, dozens of scenarios running through her head. The last time Bunnyx came to fetch her had been because of the Chat Blanc, and that had  _ not _ been good.

“Bunnyx? Is something wrong? Why are you here? Why—”

“Relax, Minibug,” she said, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “It’s nothing serious. I just owe Chat a favor.” She glared at her companion.

“What?” Chat asked. “You should’ve thought of that before you begged me to make reservations at that fancy restaurant for you and—”

“We’re not going to talk about that!” Bunnyx exclaimed, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “That date was terrible anyways.”

“Well  _ purrsonally _ ,” Chat said, “I think it would’ve been fine if you didn’t try so hard to impress her.”

“Are we here to get Marinette, or are we here so you can give me advice on my love life?” Bunnyx asked dryly. “Because I really don’t need that.”

“Your loss,” he muttered under his breath.

Marinette watched the two bickering adults with confusion. “Um, okay? So why am I here?”

“We’ll explain once we get back,” Chat said. “Bunnyx, make a burrow.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Bunnyx said, but she grabbed her umbrella and quickly called for her superpower nonetheless. The burrow quickly appeared in front of them.

“Wait, you can’t just—”

Marinette hardly had time to protest before Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her into the burrow right behind Bunnyx. The next thing she knew, the three of them were standing in a spacious dining room. Chat instantly said, “one second,” and bounded out of the room.

Marinette turned to Bunnyx. “Please explain what’s happening.”

The rabbit Miraculous holder crossed her arms against her chest and leaned back against the dining table. “Basically, I owe Chat a favor, and he’s decided to cash it in now. He wants you to help him babysit.”

“Babysit?” Marinette asked, her stomach sinking as she realized where this was going.

She grinned and gestured at the door where Chat Noir now came in carrying a little girl that could be no older than two years old, with blond hair like Chat’s, and blue eyes like. . . .  _ hers. _

“Maman!” the girl bounded up to Marinette and threw her arms around her.

_ Wait. _

She felt herself steadily going pale and looked up at Chat Noir in shock.

“You. . . .  _ you’re _ my future husband?” she croaked.

Because no, this couldn’t be! She was supposed to marry Adrien! There was no way she had somehow ended up falling for Chat!

“Wait,” he said, eyes widening, “Bunnyx, you  _ did  _ grab a Marinette that already knows my identity, right? One that I’m already dating?”

“Oh no, Chat, that wasn’t part of the plan,” Bunnyx said with a smirk. “All you needed was Marinette. You never asked me from what  _ time _ you needed her. We do this on my terms, not yours.”

He gaped at her. “But that means—”

“Maman, I missed you,” the little girl—her  _ daughter _ —said as she buried her face against her clothes. Marinette hesitantly put her arms around her too.

“I missed you too, um. . . .”

“ _ Emma _ ,” Chat said, “don’t smother Maman.” he walked up to them and gently pried the girl off of her. “I’m sure she’s very tired.”

Emma was the same that she’d planned to give her future daughter, Marinette belatedly realized. All the doubts that she’d been overthinking flew out the window. This  _ was _ her daughter, which meant her future husband was. . . .

“Anyways, I’ll be back in a couple of hours to drop Minibug off.” Bunnyx detransformed into an adult version of Alix and started walking out the room. “Don’t do anything stupid, Chat!”

Chat shot a look at Bunnyx that clearly said,  _ help me _ , but Alix simply shrugged and slammed the front door behind her, leaving the two of them standing awkwardly next to one another as Emma tugged on Marinette’s arm.

“Come on, let’s play!” she said, but Chat was quick to stop her.

“Why don’t you go and play in your room for a bit, princess?” Chat suggested, crouching down beside her. “Maman and I will be there soon.”

Emma pouted. “But—”

“Soon, okay?” he said gently. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I promise.”

“Okay.” Emma nodded before scurrying out of the room.

Marinette turned to Chat. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen him act so gentle. “Explain.”

“Right,” he said, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck awkwardly. “You see,  _ my _ Marinette is currently on a business trip. She has been for the past few days. She’s supposed to come back tomorrow, but Emma’s been missing her quite a bit. So I thought I’d get you from the past.” Chat squinted at her. “Though now that I think about it, I probably should’ve specified to Alix what time period to get you from. How old are you now?”

“Fifteen,” Marinette said weakly, still processing all this information.

“Oh yeah, then we  _ definitely _ haven’t revealed our identities to each other yet.” Chat frowned. “Okay, you stay here, and I’m going to go make sure no pictures or identity revealing things are in sight.”

She nodded. As soon as Chat left, Tikki popped up from where she’d been in Marinette’s hair.

“Wow, who knew that you’d be married to Chat Noir in the future?”

“I know right! It’s terrible!” Marinette threw her arms up in the air. “I can’t believe it! And we even have a daughter! Named  _ Emma _ ! That was the name I picked out for—”

“For the daughter you’d have with Adrien?” Chat said, reappearing in the doorway. He smirked. “Oh yes, my Marinette told me  _ all _ about that. She also told me about the house, the other two kids, and the hamster named—”

She blushed. “Chat!”

“For the record, I think you should totally ask him out, though,” he said, gesturing for her to follow him. “You two would look  _ pawsome _ together.”

Marinette trailed behind Chat as he led her upstairs. “I thought you’d want me to date  _ you _ ,” she accused.

“Don’t worry, you will eventually, princess,” he said, grinning. “But until then, Adrien is definitely the second-best choice.”

She sighed, deciding it wasn’t worth it to argue against that. “Anyways, does she know about me being here? Future me,” she specified.

“Of course not!” Chat exclaimed. “She’d never let me do this otherwise.”

“So you’re doing this without her knowing,” Marinette said flatly.

“It’s for a good cause.” They were now standing in front of a door that was slightly ajar. Marinette peaked inside to see Emma sitting on the floor with Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls.

“Right. So what am I supposed to do?”

“Just spend some time with her. She’s been dying for her mother’s company. It’s been nearly a week since Mari left. We’ve been FaceTiming every day, but. . . .” Chat shrugged. “It’s not the same, and Emma’s too young to understand.”

“Oh, okay.” Marinette relaxed and walked into the room. This would just be like babysitting, right? Nothing too bad would happen.

As it turned out, she greatly underestimated her daughter. All it took was one look at her before Emma pulled her into all sorts of fantasies and imaginative worlds. Chat had simply laughed and sat down in the corner to work on his own things, telling Marinette to call him if she needed anything.

In the end, she didn’t. Playing with Emma was a joy, and Marinette happily obliged to whatever her daughter wanted to do. Her heart warmed each and every time she called her “maman.” It was truly wonderful. And finally, when the sun started to set, Emma settled in her lap and fell asleep, leaving Marinette to reflect on all the things that had happened today.

Huh. Perhaps being married to Chat Noir in the future wouldn’t be quite a bad thing.

It was nearly nighttime now. Chat was currently calling Bunnyx to get her to transport her back into her own time (where no time would’ve passed, as she discovered) as Marinette stared fondly at the little girl in her arms. The evening had been tranquil. Lovely. She almost didn’t want it to end.

But unfortunately, their peace didn’t last long.

“Adrien?” a voice called, and Marinette’s blood chilled as she recognized it as her own voice. “Where are you?”

Marinette frantically started looking around for a way to escape, but it was hard when there was a sleeping two year old on your lap.

_ Wait. _

Did she say Adrien?!

“Mari!” Chat yelped, quickly getting to his feet and ending his voice call with Alix. He bounded towards the door. But it was too late. The older version of her walked into the room.

“Hey kitty! How has—” older Marinette’s eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her.

“I thought you were coming back tomorrow, my lady,” Chat said, stepping in front of younger Marinette.

“I thought I’d surprise you by coming home early,” she said. Older Marinette looked around Chat, clearly not fooled. “What have you done this time?”

“Nothing! What makes you think that I did anything out of the ordinary?”

She stepped around her husband to see younger Marinette staring sheepishly at the ground.

Older Marinette sighed. “Adrien.”

Chat shrugged. “Oops?”

“Well, I suppose this was going to happen eventually. I clearly remember this moment. You teased her way too much, didn’t you?” she asked, glaring at her husband.

“I can’t help it!” he exclaimed.

“Sure,” Older Marinette muttered before walking over to her younger self. She scooped Emma up into her arms, leaving younger Marinette to sit there in a daze.

“I marry Adrien Agreste,” she whispered, unable to believe the thought. “ _ And _ Chat Noir.”

Older Marinette laughed and crouched down, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Yes, yes you do. And you’ll be the luckiest person in the world. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, because I’m  _ pawsome _ ,” Chat said, detransforming into an older version of Adrien.

“I think we broke her,” older Marinette said in amusement.

“In a good way, bug,” Adrien said, ruffling younger Marinette’s hair affectionately. “In a good way.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of Marichat May!! For those of you that have read everything I wrote (or even just one fic), thank you so much!! All the comments, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks mean so much to me. I'll be writing for Ladrien June too, so be sure to check out those fics too. Until next time! <3


End file.
